


Dix Ans

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, Despair, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Loneliness, Madness, Monologue, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose de suivre Ardyn et ce qu’il a pu faire durant les 10 années de ténèbres avant que Noctis ne revienne.





	Dix Ans

**Author's Note:**

> [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 5 670 words – created nov 2017

Les nuages noirs ont obscurci le ciel. Chaque jour, les rayons du soleil se font de plus en plus faibles tandis que les ténèbres gagnent du terrain.

 

Le prince du Lucis a disparu du monde d’Eos qui guette avec anxiété le retour de son Roi élu.

 

De son côté, Ardyn Izunia n’a plus qu’à attendre lui aussi.

 

Il a fini sa mission. Désormais, il ne peut rien faire de plus. Noctis a rejoint un autre espace-temps grâce au Cristal dans lequel il se prépare pour accomplir sa destinée : vaincre les ténèbres et sauver le monde du Mal qui le ronge.

 

Marchant nonchalamment dans les rues de Gralea, le sentiment du devoir accompli, Ardyn se laisse aller. Il relâche la pression qui l’obsédait maintenant que son objectif est atteint, tant et si bien que son corps lui-même laisse son soulagement se répandre jusqu’à la surface de sa peau maintenant grisâtre et ruisselante de pus noir.

Mais l’ex-chancelier n’en a cure. Bientôt, cette part daemonique de sa personne aura disparu, le libérant enfin de son éternité de souffrance.

 

Ardyn erre dans la ville fantôme, uniquement peuplée de carcasses de soldats magitech décérébrées et de daemons déambulant sans but.

Un bourdonnement sourd lui fait lever la tête vers le ciel sans étoiles. Il distingue un petit vaisseau s’éloigner de la cité impériale avant de disparaître dans le brouillard lointain de la nuit. Il esquisse un sourire narquois.

 

« Bon voyage jusqu’au Lucis. Tâchez de survivre jusqu’au retour de votre ami… » lance-t-il au milieu des murmures inhumains qui l’entourent.

 

Ardyn fait encore quelques pas avant de s’arrêter.

 

« Mais j’y pense, il faut que j’y aille, moi aussi ! » s’exclame-t-il avec exagération comme s’il venait d’avoir une révélation.

 

La silhouette au long manteau gris se remet en marche, s’enfonçant dans les ténèbres avec indolence et indifférence.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’Ardyn arrive à Insomnia, la capitale royale du Lucis, il est accueilli par des hordes de daemons errants et de soldats magitech incontrôlables.

 

« Allons bon ! » soupire-t-il en s’avançant dans la cité comme si de rien n’était.

 

Les créatures de la nuit ont beau s’abattre sur lui, aucune n’est en mesure de l’atteindre. Un daemon squelettique fond sur sa gauche, il lui suffit de lever la main et le monstre devient aussi inoffensif qu’un agneau. Un soldat le menace sur sa droite, des flammes violacées se forment au creux de sa paume et repoussent l’armure sans âme qui va choir contre une devanture de magasin abandonnée.

 

Tantôt contrôlant les noyaux daemonqiues, tantôt repoussant les assauts de ses pouvoirs corrompus quasi sans limites, Ardyn se fraye sans mal un passage parmi les abominations qui hantent la cité dévastée.

 

Arrivé au pied de la majestueuse Citadelle, le siège du pouvoir royal, Ardyn s’arrête un instant pour étudier le bâtiment.

Le building s’élève vers les cieux comme un sinistre pieu, le sommet dissimulé dans l’obscurité. Tout autour, les stigmates de l’offensive de l’Empire lors de la signature avortée du traité de paix avec le Lucis ont métamorphosé la majesté du lieu en un vaste champ de guerre.

 

Les souvenirs de cette journée lui reviennent en mémoire.

 

C’est grâce à l’attaque du Niflheim que le Lucis et son roi sont tombés, poussant Noctis à partir en quête de son destin. C’est ce jour-là que le plan d’Ardyn s’est réellement mis en marche.

Après plus d’une trentaine d’années à préparer le terrain, travaillant dans l’ombre de l’Empire, orchestrant le moindre détail sans que nul ne s’en doute, Ardyn est enfin parvenu à déclencher la prophétie. Et le résultat se tient là, devant lui.

 

« Il n’y a plus qu’à s’installer. »

 

Pénétrant dans la Citadelle, uniquement éclairé par une lampe de poche, Ardyn gravit les escaliers jusqu’au sommet du bâtiment.

 

Il y a des centaines de marches, mais il n’en a que faire. Il a le temps.

 

Une fois arrivé à l’étage désiré, Ardyn se dirige vers une salle dont les murs sont ornés de peintures des temps anciens représentant des figures divines, des batailles, des visions.

Orientant le faisceau de sa lampe sur les tableaux, Ardyn scrute les œuvres qui ont scellé le destin de tout un monde, celui de Noctis, et le sien.

 

« Le Roi élu éradiquera les ténèbres, hein… » mumure-t-il en contemplant les fresques péremptoires.

 

Son sourire s’efface un instant pour laisser place à une émotion plus complexe, empreinte de colère et de tristesse.

Puis, Ardyn pivote sur lui-même, se détournant des tableaux pour pousser deux lourdes portes et pénétrer dans une autre salle au plafond démesurément haut.

 

« Bonjour à vous ! » lance-t-il aux murs de la pièce vide, s’avançant d’un sourire moqueur et d’une attitude extravagante, sa voix résonnant parmi les décombres.

 

« Ah, si vous pouviez voir ça ! » poursuit-il d’un ton réjoui, s’adressant à une assemblée inexistante. « Votre superbe capitale est tombée et votre peuple est devenu la proie de menaces que vous n’auriez osé imaginer… »

 

Tout en continuant à déclamer son discours, Ardyn se rapproche du grand escalier maculé de sang conduisant au fauteuil royal.

 

« Quel dommage que personne n’ait pu vous en protéger, c’est vraiment trop bête ! » raille-t-il en montant lentement les degrés.

 

« Désormais… »

 

Ardyn est à présent devant le trône balayé par la lueur blafarde d’une lune lointaine. Il l’étudie pendant un court instant d’un regard chargé de mépris et d’amertume, avant de finalement s’y assoir sans aucune gêne, croisant les jambes et s’adressant à tout l’espace devant lui :

 

« Désormais le destin de votre beau royaume passera par moi. Des objections ? »

 

Seul le silence froid lui répond.

 

« Evidemment. » conclut-il de sa voix suave.

 

***

 

Les jours passent, se faisant de plus en plus sombres.

 

Alors qu’au loin la résistance contre la nuit s’organise, Ardyn reste seul au sommet de la tour.

 

Il attend.

 

Seul. Dans le noir.

 

Dans combien de temps Noctis reviendra-t-il ? Nul ne le sait. Le Roi élu accomplit sa destinée sans que personne ne puisse interférer. Seule sa réussite peut être espérée.

 

L’espoir.

 

Cela fait bien longtemps qu’Ardyn n’en a plus aucun.

 

Toutes ces années à patienter lui ont ôté toute perspective de lendemain. Ardyn n’escompte plus rien de l’avenir. Il est depuis des siècles résolu à subir chaque seconde de son existence.

 

Toujours assis sur le trône, ses yeux accoutumés à l’obscurité, il fixe indéfectiblement les portes de la pièce en contre-bas. Cette double-porte. Close.

 

***

 

Le bruit du vent soufflant à travers le bâtiment vide est assourdissant. Le courant d’air glacé semble envahir le moindre espace de son hurlement colérique.

Il s’engouffre par l’immense brèche dans le mur sur la droite d’Ardyn, faisant voler ses mèches de cheveux pourpres autour de son visage éteint. Mais Ardyn ne sourcille pas d’un centimètre.

 

Le froid peut bien mordre ses chairs, ça lui est égal. C’est à peine s’il peut le sentir, son corps compensant de lui-même les écarts de température qu’il pourrait subir.

 

Seul reste le grondement du vent lui battant les oreilles, charriant l’odeur de la mort et des ténèbres qui règnent à présent dans ce monde en perdition pendant qu’il patiente, impassible.

 

***

 

Ardyn se lève.

 

Sans raison, il délaisse le trône et descend les escaliers pour quitter la salle royale, passant devant les tableaux de la prophétie, s’éclairant à l’aide d’une flamme violacée générée au creux de sa main.

 

Empruntant les escaliers, il descend dans les étages de la Citadelle qu’il explore selon son envie.

 

Parcourant les couloirs ornés de dorures et d’attributs royaux, il traverse des salons aux canapés renversés, des bureaux administratifs aux dossiers éparpillés, des chambres aux lits défaits.

Marchant au hasard, ne cherchant qu’à tromper son ennui, ses pas finissent par le mener jusqu’à une chambre isolée dont la porte est verrouillée.

 

« Intéressant. »

 

Dégainant son poignard de son manteau, il en plante la lame au niveau de la serrure richement décorée. Effectuant quelques mouvements il parvient à rompre la sécurité au prix du mécanisme de la poignée. Imperturbable, il donne un vigoureux coup de pied dans la porte qui s’ouvre dans un claquement résonnant du rez-de-chaussée jusqu’aux sommets de la Citadelle.

 

« De plus en plus intéressant. »

 

Ardyn pénètre dans la chambre spacieuse impeccablement rangée. Presque comme si son propriétaire venait de la quitter.

Sur le bureau, il saisit un livre recouvert de poussière sur lequel est inscrit :

 

« King’s Knight, tous les trucs et astuces pour obtenir les meilleurs scores. » lit-il. « Noct, sérieusement ? » ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête d’un air déconcerté.

 

Jetant négligemment le guide sur le bureau, Ardyn observe le reste de la pièce. Si quelques posters de pêche sont affichés le reste de la décoration est plutôt formel, témoin du poids des conventions qui pesaient en permanence sur le jeune homme.

 

« Comme c’est ennuyeux… » soupire Ardyn, avant de remarquer une étagère prometteuse.

 

« Qu’avons-nous là… » dit-il en s’emparant d’un volume dont la reliure altérée atteste de son utilisation fréquente.

 

Posant le livre devant lui Ardyn l’ouvre et le parcourt avec surprise et dédain.

 

« Un album photo ? » commente-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

 

Devant lui défilent des clichés retraçant la vie du prince, de son enfance insouciante jusqu’à sa vie d’adulte étouffante.

Chaque image est un souvenir, chaque cliché raconte une histoire.

Noctis petit sur les genoux de son père, bien apprêté mais ne tenant visiblement pas en place pour la photo officielle. Noctis un peu plus âgé, après avoir appris qu’il serait le Roi élu, une expression blasée se devinant sur son visage. Noctis encore plus grand en compagnie de Gladiolus dans des jardins. Une photo officielle annonçant que le prince rentrait au lycée. Un selfie avec Prompto. Un cliché de Lunafreya. Une photo de son père, Regis.

 

Ardyn referme l’album dans un nuage de poussière.

 

« … Ça n’a pas d’importance. »

 

Laissant la chambre telle quel, il se dirige vers la sortie et les escaliers pour regagner la salle du trône.

 

« Tout ça n’a aucune importance. Bientôt, tout disparaitra. »

 

Un frisson parcourt le dos d’Ardyn alors qu’il gravit les marches dans le noir. Son poing se sert et son expression se fait plus dure.

 

« Tous tes souvenirs, arrachés. Ta vie… n’a aucune importance. » souffle-t-il aussi bien pour Noctis que pour lui-même.

 

De nouveau face au grand escalier menant au trône, Ardyn fixe le fauteuil depuis sa position.

 

« C’est mieux ainsi. Les souvenirs… sont trop douloureux. »

 

***

 

Le long corridor sombre se déroulant devant lui s’enfonce dans les profondeurs de la Citadelle.

 

Eclairé uniquement par une flammèche à la lueur violette, Ardyn remonte le couloir froid et venteux, ses chaussures retentissant sur le sol de marbre.

 

Il est persuadé d’être le seul être vivant en ces lieux, les daemons ne s’aventurant pas à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

Pourtant, dans le noir, il lui semble apercevoir une silhouette informe se déplacer subrepticement dans son champ de vision.

 

La nuit est froide et silencieuse. L’atmosphère anxiogène n’est brisée que par la respiration d’Ardyn dont l’imagination vagabonde dans cette obscurité insondable.

 

Bien qu’il ne craigne théoriquement rien, la peur assaille petit à petit le corps et l’esprit d’Ardyn. Ces ombres ont bougé, non ?

 

Avançant à tâtons, Ardyn est soudain pris de panique à l’idée que quelque chose tapi dans le noir puisse le prendre par surprise dans son dos. Anxieux, il se retourne.

 

Rien.

 

Mais son angoisse ne s’apaise pas alors qu’il presse le pas pour sortir de ce couloir infernal.

 

Il se stoppe net.

 

Cette fois, il en est convaincu, quelque chose s’est mu devant lui.

Une silhouette humanoïde semble se dessiner à quelques mètres de sa position.

 

Malgré son inquiétude, Ardyn se ressaisit et avance vers la forme imprécise tout en la chassant d’un mouvement de son bras pour la faire disparaitre. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette réapparait et commence à émettre des sons lointains et incompréhensibles.

 

Ardyn continue d’avancer, se rapprochant toujours plus de l’ombre alors que les voix s’intensifient dans sa tête, jusqu’à former des mots :

 

« … Ardyn… Ardyn… spèce… stre… espèce… »

 

L’angoisse grandit encore lorsqu’Ardyn croit comprendre ce que murmurent les fantômes.

 

« Espèce…de… Ardyn… mons… »

 

« Non, taisez-vous. » leur intime-t-il, mais les voix poursuivent leur mélopée.

 

« Monstre… Ardyn… daem… »

 

« Taisez-vous… »

 

« Ardyn… espèce de monstre… »

 

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

 

« DAEMON !!! »

 

Les voix hurlent comme si elles étaient directement dans sa tête tandis que les ombres s’agitent devant lui avant de s’approcher de façon menaçante.

Effrayé, Ardyn se plaque contre le mur pour les éviter.

Mais elles sont toujours là, ces formes, ces voix, elles s’approchent…

 

« Ardyn, espèce de daemon… »

 

Les persécutions de son passé paralysent Ardyn.

_Non, je ne veux pas revivre ça…_

 

« Espèce de monstre… »

 

_Allez-vous en…_

 

« Espèce de… »

 

« J’ai dit allez-vous en !!!! Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!! Fichez-moi la paix !!! »

 

De toutes ses forces, Ardyn a crié aux ombres ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Alors qu’il rouvre les yeux, le couloir est de nouveau vide. Les voix se sont tues, les ombres ont disparu.

 

Haletant, encore ébranlé par cette épreuve, Ardyn se ressaisit et reprend lentement sa marche à travers l’obscurité dans le silence le plus total.

 

***

 

A l’extérieur, la pluie ne cesse de tomber. Une pluie noire, lourde telle de la mitraille.

 

Le liquide ruisselle jusqu’à l’intérieur de la salle du trône par l’ouverture béante où se trouvait autrefois une vitre réduite en poussière le jour de l’attaque de l’Empire. Sur le toit, les gouttes martèlent leur dure mélodie en un crépitement continu assourdissant.

 

L’humidité nauséabonde de l’air s’ajoute au vacarme constant des trombes d’eau s’abattant tout autour d’Ardyn.

 

Assis sur le trône, il n’émet pas un son. Ses mains agrippées aux accoudoirs, il semble s’efforcer d’endurer les caprices des cieux dans une maitrise la plus totale de sa personne.

 

Le bruissement redouble d’intensité, tout comme la détermination sur le visage d’Ardyn.

 

***

 

Dans les rues sombres d’Insomnia, des éclairs lumineux tranchent le voile de la nuit de manière saccadée. Des cris de créature et des râles de monstres retentissent à travers la ville fantôme.

 

Ardyn déboule au détour d’un carrefour entouré d’une aura violette et noire, une expression menaçante déformant ses traits.

 

Devant lui, un daemon semblable à une araignée géante se jette sur lui. Ardyn lève les bras et projette sur la créature un torrent d’énergie sombre la réduisant en cendres noirâtres. D’autres formes se meuvent dans l’ombre autour de lui. Impassible, Ardyn laisse exploser son pouvoir qui déferle dans les ruelles de la cité, décimant tout sur son passage.

 

A peine essoufflé, la peau pâle, les cheveux cassants, les sclères noires et du pus suintant de ses pores, Ardyn reprend sa croisade exterminatrice à travers la ville.

 

Il traverse les avenues, parcourt les zones d’habitation, dépasse les quartiers commerçants mû par une colère froide, réduisant en charpie pendant des heures, des jours tout ce qui peut se dresser contre lui.

 

« Raaaaahhhhh !!!!! » hurle-t-il vers les nuages sombres qui recouvrent le monde, avant de finalement se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

 

« Haa… haa… ha, ha ha ha !!! » rit-il nerveusement en plaquant sa main sur son front, amusé par son propre désespoir au beau milieu d’une ruelle jonchée de cadavres.

 

***

 

Debout au centre de la salle décorée de la prophétie, Ardyn regarde en silence les peintures anciennes. Les murs froids portant les tableaux ne lui délivrent aucun réconfort ni aucune réponse. Seule la légende, implacable, lui rappelle à chaque instant la raison de sa présence en ce monde.

 

Et si la prophétie était fausse ? Si Noctis ne revenait jamais ?

 

Cette simple pensée fait presque chanceler Ardyn.

 

 _C’est impossible. Il_ doit _revenir. Je ne supporterai pas cette éternité de ténèbres._

 

Et s’il venait à échouer ?

 

Contemplant les dessins, Ardyn se remémore les éléments en jeu.

Depuis le début, il a tout fait pour que la prophétie s’accomplisse. Il a provoqué l’apparition du Roi élu, l’a guidé vers son destin, a veillé à ce qu’il parvienne jusqu’au Cristal indemne. Désormais, ce qui peut se produire n’est plus de son ressort. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n’a aucune influence sur le cours des évènements. Seul Noctis est à même de triompher de l’épreuve qui est la sienne, rendant Ardyn impuissant et tributaire de son sort.

 

L’estomac d’Ardyn se contracte d’anxiété et de frustration.

 

Non. Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire. A part attendre.

 

Encore.

 

***

 

Des livres volent dans la chambre de Noctis, des cahiers, des pages.

 

Dans un fracas désordonné, les affaires et le mobilier tombent les uns après les autres sous les coups d’Ardyn.

 

« Bon sang, je n’en peux plus !!! » crie-t-il en tapant de son poing aussi fort que possible contre une armoire massive, se brisant plusieurs os contre l’angle du meuble.

 

« Haaaa… » gémit-il en saisissant son poing duquel s’échappe déjà une fumée noirâtre caractéristique des manifestations daemoniques.

 

En quelques secondes ses blessures sont instantanément guéries, ne lui laissant que le souvenir de la douleur éprouvée.

Ardyn dévisage sa main en riant nerveusement.

 

« Jusqu’à quand tu comptes me maintenir en vie, espèce de saloperie de corps ? »

 

Son poing s’abat une fois encore contre l’armoire, avec le même résultat.

 

« … j’ai toujours mal… » souffle-t-il. « … ça veut dire que je suis toujours vivant… bordel… »

 

Après une brève accalmie, Ardyn se redresse, saisit le bureau et de rage l’envoie valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. Apercevant son reflet dans le miroir, il le fracasse de sa main, déformant son image et parsemant le sol d’éclats de verre.

S’agenouillant frénétiquement, il saisit un des morceaux aiguisés lui lacérant les doigts qui se soignent aussitôt, et l’approche de sa gorge. Presque sans hésitation, il tranche d’un geste vif sa carotide dans un hurlement de douleur.

Le sang perle à peine de la plaie ouverte, aussitôt remplacé par un nuage sombre refermant ses chairs comme si rien ne s’était produit.

 

« Mais laissez-moi mourir… » murmure-t-il, recroquevillé au milieu des décombres.

 

« Laissez-moi mourir ! » ajoute-t-il en martelant le sol de son poing à plusieurs reprises.

 

« Je n’en peux plus… » sanglote-t-il, prostré dans les ténèbres, seul face à sa douleur.

 

« Je veux juste… mourir. »

 

***

 

Des petits grattements résonnent contre les murs de la salle du trône.

 

Assis sur le fauteuil, un carnet posé sur ses cuisses, Ardyn écrit. Arrivé à la dernière page, il referme le livre et le pose au sol à ses pieds avant de s’emparer d’un carnet vierge plus grand et de reprendre son ouvrage.

 

C’est déjà le troisième livret qu’Ardyn noircit frénétiquement. Il lui a fallu changer de stylo plusieurs fois tant ses pensées sont nombreuses à être couchées sur papier.

 

Le regard concentré mais l’air ailleurs, Ardyn poursuit inlassablement sa tâche. Il inscrit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête pour tenter d’oublier.

Oublier que le temps continue de s’écouler dans cette éternité morne et sans saveur, chaque jour étant le même que le précédent, chaque minute de sa survie pesant sur sa conscience jusqu’à le pousser à extérioriser sa frustration.

Oublier ce qu’il écrit pour se vider l’esprit, se détacher de ses souvenirs inutiles, de ce qui a pu faire sa vie, qui il était, qui il a cru être, qui il ne sera jamais.

 

Ardyn n’écrit pas pour laisser une trace de lui, mais au contraire pour s’effacer lui-même.

 

Une autre tentative désespérée pour rayer son existence de ce monde.

 

***

 

Dans la nuit noire, seuls quelques râles de daemons ou cliquetis mécaniques de soldats magitech rompent le silence morbide d’Insomnia.

 

Descendant les marches devant la Citadelle, Ardyn s’aventure dans les rues grouillantes de la cité.

 

Une créature daemonique semblable à un petit diable s’approche de lui toutes griffes dehors. Contrairement à la fois précédente, Ardyn reste calme et se contente d’attraper le monstre à bout de bras avant de le plaquer au sol.

 

« Réjouis-toi, je te fais l’honneur de te montrer une part de moi que personne n’a vue depuis bien longtemps… » dit-il au daemon tandis que ce dernier se débat, lacérant le bras d’Ardyn qui ne réagit pas.

 

Un soupçon d’inquiétude traverse furtivement le visage d’Ardyn, mais disparait aussitôt alors qu’il abat sa main sur le corps de la créature.

De manière inattendue, son pouvoir produit une lumière verte en lieu et place de l’habituelle lueur violacée.

 

« Alors je peux toujours le faire, hein… »

 

Ardyn intensifie son action, utilisant sa capacité de soigneur pour extraire le plasmodium mutant du corps du diablotin qui se tord de douleur.

 

« Arrêtes de chouiner, c’est bientôt fini. » lui intime Ardyn, impassible.

 

Après quelques secondes de drain supplémentaires, les bras du daemon tombent, inertes, avant que le corps de la créature ne se désagrège et disparaisse dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

 

Se redressant, Ardyn observe sa main, l’ouvrant et la fermant comme s’il évaluait quelque chose. Apparemment satisfait, il se retourne vers le reste de la ville :

 

« Bien. A qui le tour, à présent ? »

 

 

Poursuivant son action, Ardyn parcourt Insomnia en quête de daemons à moissonner.

Au lieu de les pulvériser sans but, il s’attèle à méticuleusement récolter leurs constituants daemoniques afin de les stocker en lui grâce au pouvoir qui lui permit autrefois de sauver des vies.

 

Après s’être gorgé d’une nouvelle vague de pouvoirs, il relève la tête vers le ciel :

 

« Ohé, Noct ! Il serait temps que tu reviennes ou je vais devenir trop puissant pour toi ! » crie-t-il aux épais nuages. « Et vous autres Six, ça ne vous fait rien que la planète meurt ? Ça vous convient de la laisser à mes bons soins, comme par le passé ? »

 

Mais aucune réponse ne se fait entendre, laissant la voix solitaire d’Ardyn se perdre dans l’immensité de la nuit.

 

« Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher parce que si ça continue, il n’y aura plus rien à sauver ! »

 

_Non, plus rien à sauver. Et surtout pas mon âme._

 

***

 

La pluie.

Un bruit de fond léger et permanent.

A l’intérieur, on peut percevoir des gouttes tombant tel le tic tac d’une horloge laissant s’écouler inéluctablement le temps.

 

Plic. Ploc. Tic. Tac.

 

Plic.

 

Tac.

 

Bang.

 

Le dernier son témoigne de l’exaspération d’Ardyn alors qu’il abat son poing contre le mur.

 

« Assez. »

 

Plic.

 

Ploc.

 

« Assez… »

 

Tic.

 

Tac.

 

« J’en ai assez ! » hurle-t-il, couvrant pendant quelques secondes le clapotis régulier des gouttes.

 

Plic.

 

Ploc.

 

Plic.

 

Ploc.

 

« Gnnh… » gémit Ardyn en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de couvrir le son des secondes qui s’écoulent en se bouchant les oreilles.

 

Boum. Boum.

 

Boum. Boum.

 

Même les battements de son cœur lui rappellent que le temps ne cesse de passer dans une effroyable éternité l’emprisonnant un peu plus chaque jour.

 

Tic. Ploc. Boum. Plic.

 

« Ça suffit… ça suffit !!! »

 

Plic.

 

PLOC.

 

« Mais laissez-moi !!! »

 

Exaspéré par la continuité imperturbable du temps, Ardyn en vient à se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Le son régulier de chaque goutte résonne dans son esprit comme si un marteau frappait directement sa boîte crânienne, devenant un peu plus insupportable à chaque itération.

 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé d’endurer ça ? »

 

« Je voudrais que le temps s’arrête. Ou s’accélère. Ou quelque chose… N’importe quoi mais autre chose ! »

 

« Je suis fatigué d’attendre. Je suis fatigué de… « vivre », si tant est que ça soit encore une vie… Pitié, que quelqu’un abrège mes souffrances… »

 

…

 

Plic.

 

Ploc.

 

***

 

« C’est fini, Ardyn. Rends-toi ! »

 

« Enfin, Noct, comment peux-tu avoir une opinion si basse de moi ? »

 

Du haut du trône, Ardyn dévisage le jeune homme d’un air navré.

 

« Tu es celui qui nous a tout pris ! » reprend Noctis avec colère. «  Mon père est mort à cause toi ! Tu as même tué ma chère Luna ! »

 

« Bla bla bla… » répond Ardyn en agitant la main pour chasser négligemment les propos de Noctis. « Pauvre petit Roi élu qui vient chouiner dans les jupons de sa mère… »

 

« Tu m’énerves Ardyn ! Je vais en finir avec toi ! »

 

« Mais oui, certainement. » réplique Ardyn d’un air moqueur. « Viens donc, je ne demande qu’à être convaincu… »

 

« Tu vas voir ! Raaah ! » s’écrie Noctis en dégainant son épée tandis qu’il gravit d’un bond les escaliers pour se jeter sur son ennemi.

 

Ardyn ferme les yeux et laisse se dessiner un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Le Roi élu s’abat sur lui, la pointe de son épée en avant, traversant tel un fantôme le corps de l’ex-chancelier avant que son image ne s’évapore dans le néant.

Ardyn rouvre les yeux et pousse un soupir.

 

« Ha… si seulement, Noct. Si seulement… »

 

Puis, d’un mouvement de la main il fait apparaitre devant lui une autre illusion.

 

« C’est fini, Ardyn. Rends-toi ! » gronde de nouveau la voix de Noctis.

 

« Enfin, Noct, comment peux-tu avoir une opinion si basse de moi ? »

 

« Tu es celui qui nous a tout pris ! » reprend Noctis avec colère. «  Mon père est mort à cause toi ! Tu as même tué ma chère Luna ! »

 

« Allons, comme si ça t’attristait ! »

 

« Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne mérites que la mort, je vais te vaincre maintenant ! »

 

« Voyez-vous ça… Viens donc, Roi élu. »

 

« Raaahh !!! »

 

Une fois de plus, l’illusion transperce sans le toucher le corps d’Ardyn avant de disparaitre dans l’obscurité.

 

Ardyn reste silencieux, son sourire à présent effacé.

Il reste pendant un long moment avec une expression grave, sans dire un mot, lassé de cette mascarade.

 

Puis, sans raison apparente, il se redresse et d’un geste ample génère une nouvelle hallucination.

 

Dans l’infinité de la nuit, la voix de Noctis s’élève encore une fois dans la capitale détruite, son écho s’échouant dans l’immensité des ténèbres.

 

« C’est fini, Ardyn. Rends-toi ! »

 

***

 

Le vent siffle dans les oreilles d’Ardyn, ses mèches pourpres virevoltant devant son regard porté sur l’horizon indicible.

 

Assis sur le rebord en pierre de la façade détruite de la Citadelle, les pieds ballants au-dessus du vide, il scrute d’un regard éteint la vaste étendue morne et morbide qui s’offre à lui.

Dans les ténèbres en contre-bas les daemons poursuivent leur danse macabre, déambulant sans but dans les rues de la cité et ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

 

Ardyn soulève lentement son bras et observe avec mélancolie la faible étincelle verte au creux de sa main.

 

« … Est-ce que ça aurait pu se passer autrement ? » dit-il d’une voix sans artifices.

 

« Est-ce que c’était la seule voie possible ? La destinée que les Dieux ont tracée pour moi ? »

 

« C’était si différent, à l’époque… Maintenant, tout ceci n’a plus aucun sens. »

 

Les pensées d’Ardyn s’envolent dans les cieux sans trouver d’interlocuteur.

 

Ses yeux toujours posés sur la lueur dénotant avec l’obscurité alentour, le regard triste, Ardyn approche doucement sa main de son torse.

Il semble hésiter, puis applique l’entièreté de la surface de sa paume contre sa poitrine. La lueur verte s’intensifie quelque peu, mais rien ne semble se passer.

 

« Evidemment. » dit tristement Ardyn, éloignant la main de son corps.

 

Il porte de nouveau son regard vers le lointain indiscernable dans la mélasse sombre.

Il baisse la tête, considérant à présent la distance qui le sépare du sol.

 

 _Ça ferait une sacrée chute…_ pense-t-il.

 

Tenté par la curiosité et le désespoir, Ardyn se laisse glisser du rebord, tombant le long de la Citadelle.

 

Le vent fouette son visage, le sol se rapproche de plus en plus.

 

Imperturbable, Ardyn ferme les yeux en présumant le dénouement.

 

***

 

Des bruissements métalliques résonnent dans la salle du trône.

 

Tirant sur des chaînes, Ardyn hisse avec application un cadavre de femme au-dessus des escaliers conduisant au fauteuil royal.

 

« Et voilà, je crois que la collection est complète ! » s’exclame-t-il en observant avec satisfaction le fruit de son labeur.

 

Face à lui, quatre corps enchaînés pendent du plafond tels de funèbres trophées.

 

« Noctis va être très heureux de te revoir, ma chère Lunafreya. » dit-il au cadavre de la jeune femme. « J’aurais pu également ramener ton frère, mais je crains qu’il ne soit beaucoup moins vendeur aux yeux de notre petit Roi élu ! »

 

Seuls les cliquetis des chaînes se mouvant dans le vide répondent à ses railleries.

 

« Oh, vous pourriez faire un effort tout de même ! Est-ce que vous savez le mal que j’ai eu à tous vous réunir en ces lieux ? »

 

Ardyn se déplace légèrement sur le côté, marchant et gesticulant comme un comédien devant son public.

 

« Il a fallu aller chercher le corps de Regis dans son tombeau, ramener ce qui restait d’Iedolas depuis Gralea et Nyx, n’en parlons pas… J’ai toujours aimé les casse-têtes mais un puzzle de cette envergure, c’était du jamais vu ! »

 

Ardyn s’arrête devant les corps et effectue une révérence des plus exagérées.

 

« Félicitations à vous tous pour m’avoir occupé et diverti l’espace de quelques temps. N’oubliez surtout pas de montrer votre plus beau profil lorsque Noctis reviendra ! »

 

Fier de sa lugubre décoration Ardyn retourne s’assoir sur le trône en souriant, conscient de sa propre folie.

 

***

 

Un bruit sourd dans le lointain.

Une lumière brève mais vive.

Des frissons lui parcourant le corps.

 

Oui, pas de doute, Noctis est de retour.

 

« Enfin… Je n’y croyais plus… »

 

Peinant à réaliser que son attente interminable est sur le point de prendre fin, Ardyn se dirige machinalement vers les sous-sols de la Citadelle.

Il enclenche quelques leviers et active le groupe électrogène de secours, illuminant instantanément tout le bâtiment.

Tandis qu’il remonte des souterrains, la lumière aveuglante lui fait brutalement prendre conscience qu’une époque vient de s’achever.

 

Finie l’incertitude. Finie la solitude. Finie l’éternité.

 

Ce n’est plus qu’une question d’heures.

 

La vigueur d’antan resurgit en Ardyn. Le voile cotonneux qui le maintenait en sommeil se déchire pour révéler son désir brûlant de mettre un terme à toutes ces années de souffrance.

 

« Je suis prêt pour l’affrontement. J’espère que c’est aussi ton cas, Noct. »

 

 

Calme de l’extérieur mais fébrile jusqu’au bout de ses pieds, Ardyn guette l’arrivée du Roi élu.

 

Il l’entend. Il se rapproche.

 

Ce sont les dernières minutes.

 

A chaque seconde, Ardyn se demande un peu plus si tout cela est bien réel, si tout est en place, si ça marchera, refusant d’envisager l’échec qui le conduirait à errer pour l’éternité.

Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, a consacré son existence à l’accomplissement de cette prophétie. L’issue de ces années de labeur et de cette insupportable immortalité est sur le point de se révéler. Le résultat sera-t-il celui escompté ?

 

Au pied des escaliers de la Citadelle, Ardyn distingue la silhouette de Noctis et de ses camarades se frayer un chemin jusqu’à lui.

Les battements de son cœur s’intensifient alors que la tension monte en lui.

 

Il échange des banalités sans intérêt avec le jeune homme, oubliant les mots après les avoir prononcés, concentré sur l’invocation d’Ifrit au cœur de la cité royale.

 

L’Infernal est la dernière divinité que Noctis doit affronter. Lorsqu’Ardyn l’a réveillé des dizaines d’années auparavant, il a utilisé l’énergie daemonique pour manipuler ce qui restait du Dieu trahi par ceux qu’il avait pourtant aidé et protégé, le poussant à tout détruire dans sa fureur.

 

A y réfléchir, Ardyn partage de nombreux points communs avec Ifrit.

Deux âmes qui se sont consacrées au bien mais se sont vues trahir par des humains stupides et ingrats. Deux cœurs corrompus par les ténèbres répandant le Mal et le chaos sur la terre. Deux esprits vaincus par le temps, errants dans la peine et la solitude jusqu’à ce qu’enfin arrive la délivrance.

 

C’est le cœur serré qu’Ardyn convoque l’Infernal, le manipulant grâce au plasmodium mutant, le laissant affronter Noctis avant de connaître la paix du repos éternel.

Bientôt, ce sera son tour.

Il aura aussi le droit d’être libéré.

 

 

Assis sur le trône, Ardyn relève la tête et toise Noctis et ses amis qui s’avancent en contre-bas.

 

 _Cette fois ce n’est pas une illusion_ , songe-t-il en se remémorant la scène qu’il a de trop nombreuses fois jouée. _C’est le moment de vérité._

 

Chassant le doute de son esprit, Ardyn se concentre sur Noctis. Après avoir neutralisé ses amis grâce à ses pouvoirs, il encourage Noctis à le retrouver dans les rues de la ville afin qu’ils y livrent leur duel.

 

_Juste toi et moi. C’est le moment ou jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas flancher. Tu dois réussir. J’ai bien mérité ma vengeance sur ce monde et la rédemption._

 

Le combat s’engage. Les deux hommes s’échangent les coups sans concession, se poussant mutuellement dans leurs derniers retranchements.

 

_Noct… Tu es fort, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il faut vraiment que tu donnes tout ce que tu as si tu veux espérer me vaincre…_

 

Conscient de sa propre puissance, Ardyn s’efforce de réveiller le pouvoir ultime de Noctis tout en modérant ses propres ardeurs. Les ténèbres sont robustes et la lumière du Roi élu est encore si faible…

 

Refusant de laisser l’opportunité s’échapper, Ardyn donne encore une fois tout ce qu’il a pour aider la prophétie à s’accomplir.

Pour que Noctis triomphe de la nuit.

 

Pour qu’Ardyn puisse enfin mourir.

 

 

Après tant d’effort, le miracle se produit. La lumière prend le pas sur l’obscurité, la réduisant à néant.

 

Les nuages lourds se dissipent, l’inquiétude disparait, l’esprit se fait léger.

 

Après toutes ces années. Après toutes ces épreuves. Après tous ces combats.

 

Après toute cette haine, ce désespoir, cette peine.

 

Après tous ces sacrifices.

 

La paix l’emporte.


End file.
